Guilty Pleasures The Story
by Unyu
Summary: If you guys have read my role play post "Guilty Pleasures" This is my version of what happened! I rewrote the chat and made it into a story! Sasuke has returned to Naruto but Sai has other plans! SaiNaru Paring. No rating so far: In progress! I play Sai


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THIS STORY LINE IS PARTIALLY MINE! I WROTE IT OUT BUT THIS IS ORIGINALLY FROM A ROLEPLAY!

Ps: This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction in about 4 years so forgive me if it sucks!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's been about a year since the form of a new team 7. With the new Sensei, Captain Yamato, and replacement member Sai. Sasuke returned to Konoha successfully but he was currently on a mission. Tsunade decided that it was best not to break up the team now and leave everything as it was. Sasuke of course wasn't happy about Sai, his replacement. He was no longer needed right? So why was he here interfering with Naruto's and his relationship. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like something was going on that he didn't know about.

Returning from the Hokage's office finished with a delivery, Sai offered to walk Naruto home. Agreeing, seeing there was nothing wrong. They reached his door, they both stood awkwardly in front not knowing what to say. "Well...Goodni--" Naruto was suddenly cut off by one of Sai's gentle kissed. "What the hell!" The blond finally yelled when he broke away quickly the kiss. The dark-haired boy smiled calmly to him as if nothing happened. "Can I speak to you?" Sai asked, his smile never faltering. Naruto wasn't sure what to say now, he was confused and shocked at the same time. Opening the door wider he allowed Sai's entrance despite the fact of what happened.

"Well, what it is?" Naruto asked impatiantly. He didn't like the older boy in his house. Especially, not after he just kissed him!

Scanning his dark onyx eyes around the room, Sai quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. He pushed Naruto away from the door and locked it.

"Now what the hell are you doing!?" The blond asked furiously, looking at Sai.

"We needed privacy." His voice replied, never yet did he stop smiling.

"Why do we need privacy? Wasn't the living room enough privacy?" Naruto asked. Naruto finally noticed that Sai was ignoring him

"What was the point of coming in here, and then ignoring me?" He asked impatiently.

Sai glanced towards Naruto and then sat on Naruto's bed. He didn't say anything, he just needed to think before he said something. Something had been bothering him for a long time. He was confused because Naruto was the first person he couldn't figure out. Even though Sasuke was a traitor and treated him like crap, Naruto still liked him. That's what he couldn't figure out. Finally the question popped out. "Why do you like Sasuke?" Sai'd been making fun of Sasuke and Naruto all day. Saying how Naruto was always chasing after Sasuke, and how they both acted like little girls.

"What is with you and the "me and Sasuke" thing?" Naruto asked confused. He was really sick of Sai making fun of the two of them. Couldn't he just let go that Naruto liked Sasuke? He really didn't understand the next thing that slipped past the older boy's lips next though.

"Because It bothers me." Sai admitted, he sighed glancing towards the door.

"What bothers you?" The blond lifted and eyebrow curiously at him.

A long silenced sliced through there conversation, not because it was awkward. Sai just didn't know how to pick his words. He'd never thought he'd be bothered with emotions but here he was talking about why Naruto liked Sasuke and how it bothered him.

"It's because you talk about him all the time..."

"And that bothers you?"

"It does." The smiling face of Sai was gone, as he said so.

"Why?" Naruto was prying for answers and Sai was actually getting really annoyed.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Sai said in a calm tone.

"Because I want to know." Naruto stated the obvious.

The dark-haired boy got up from his spot and walked over to Naruto. He was getting frightfully close to him. They felt the warmth of each others skin, as Sai backed Naruto up until they reached a wall. He placed his elbow, to hold him up, just above the blond's head and towered over him. His skin was paler underneath the moonlight to Naruto. Sai gave Naruto another gentle kiss on the lips. "Baka." He whispered ever so sweetly in Naruto's ear.

Naruto pushed Sai back gently this time. "What the hell, Sai." He said again as from the previous kiss. "Why do you keep kissing me?!" Sai took a step back and smirked.

"It isn't fair that Sasuke always gets to now is it?" Sai turned his head to the side and looked at Naruto, with his onyx eyes, through his peripherals.

"Well, yes it is..." The blond replied not moving.

"Oh? How so?" He asked curiously.

"If im with Sasuke then he has the right. Your not with me so you don't have the right..." Naruto said as he turned away from Sai's persuading eyes.

Sai took a step towards him. His soft gentle hand reached for Naruto's chin and he ever so gently turned Naruto to face him. "So?" He gave a short simple answer, it was ever so quiet to make him seem devilish. The blond replied so innocently that Sai couldn't help himself. "So it's wrong..." Was the blond reply, Sai was tempted to steal another kiss when he heard something outside the door in the living room. Giving a dark chuckle, Sai released Naruto and informed him. "Sasuke's here...".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So! How did you like it?

I'm officially hooked on to this pairing because I think it's cute and sexy! YAY!

I'll write more soon! This is in progress!


End file.
